Gentlemen Prefer Blonds
by Ryoko no Shinigami
Summary: Trieze is a prized student at a prestigious military academy. Will he be able to continue his duties as Student Council president, and continue to hunt the pretty new student? WILL HE?!? Read to find out. ^.^v


Title: Gentlemen Prefer Blondes  
  
Author: Ryoko no Shinigami  
  
Pairings: 13x6, primarily. Any others will be all OC's. (The G-Boys don't come into this one. As a matter of fact, none of the GW story is followed in this one. So sue me.)  
  
Authors Notes: This fic is totally unrelated to my other 13x6 fics. For one thing, this focuses more on Treize, and what he's like. He's also a good bit more sinisterish and brutal than I usually write him, because I was interested in that sexy contrast between schooled gentleman and ruthless general. So Treize is a baddie in this one ^.^v Also, here Treize and Zechs don't know each other before they meet at school, well into their teens. (Well, Zechs is into his teens, Treize is older.) So don't go looking for correlations. There aren't any. And please forgive any typos you may find. I have trouble spelling Treize's name. Is it i before e? Or the other way around? o.o  
  
Disclaimer: I have a strict policy in life: I no ask, you no tell. This policy also applies to fanfiction: I no own, you no sue.  
  
---  
  
Treize Kushrenada had had his share of beautiful lovers in his life. Women, men. There were those who were in love with his position, his power, his looks, or just his money. There had even been a few, back in the beginning, who went to bed with Treize with the primary goal of hurting his political career. These had been crushed ruthlessly and casually tossed aside. After they had provided a little amusement for Treize's benefit, of course.  
  
Treize was not exactly a cruel man, but he well understood that prevention was nine parts intimidation. And no one could say he enjoyed employing his various methods of prevention. He had far too good control for that.  
  
At least, he thought he had good control.  
  
Then he met Zechs Marquise.  
  
The Kushrenada family was well known for their prowess in the hunt, and Treize certainly carried on the tradition. He applied the rules of hunting to every aspect of his life; education, politics, health, and sex. Especially sex.  
  
Rule number 1: Know your quarry.  
  
Treize first saw Zechs during his third year at the Corsica Military Academy. He was the pride of the school, valued member of the clubs for Fencing and Riding, Student Council President, given privilege and power over the other students. It could almost be said that he was more powerful than most of the professors. They certainly let him do as he wished with an amazingly loose rein for a military establishment.  
  
He remembered the moment he saw Zechs for the rest of his life. He had been berating an underclassman for some small fault, uniform or some other triviality, when he had first caught sight of that amazing platinum blonde hair. Distracted, he had swiftly broken off his tirade to the frightened freshman, not even looking the boy in the face as he ordered him.  
  
"Be in the Student Council chambers at six o' clock tonight, Edwards. Don't be late, or it will go badly for you."  
  
The other boy, as delicate and aristocratic as a lady, visibly paled, turning his already white skin the color of milk. However, like any student at the Academy for more than a week, he knew that arguing with Treize was the equivalent of committing social suicide. In some cases, it was akin to committing the regular kind as well. Treize knew very well how to make someone's life at school a living hell. Edwards scurried off without another word. Treize didn't notice. He had already dismissed him from his mind, which was now on that lovely long hair that drew his eyes like a beacon.  
  
The girl was obviously a new student. Not only did Treize doubt that anyone could ever forget that hair, but she was standing still, hesitant on the edge of the sidewalk. Even with her back to him, Treize guessed that she was probably overwhelmed by the swirling, noisy mass of hundreds of the Academy students, all traveling different directions to get from building to building, and all dressed in identical dark blue dress uniforms. It was a sight designed to bewilder any newcomer.  
  
Treize had his quarry in his sights.  
  
As Treize moved towards the girl, the crowd parted way before him with an audible sound of admiration. Treize relied on their reaction to tell him that he looked amazing, as always, in his tailored blue uniform that he knew set off his eyes and the muscles formed by fencing so well. He wouldn't be caught dead doing something so mundane as checking the state of his own appearance. The vocalizations of his admirers did just as well as a mirror for that.  
  
The blonde remained unaware of his presence as he stepped up behind him, turning around only when Treize let a hand drop ever so lightly on her shoulder. As she turned, startled, Treize suppressed a gasp.  
  
She was not a blonde. She was a blond.  
  
She was a he. An exceptionally slim, graceful, he.  
  
Treize surveyed the newly-discovered boy before him with a quick, appraising look. He noticed, belatedly, that the blue uniform consisted of trousers, not a skirt, and that the upper arms under the blue fabric were more sculpted than a girl's. With a critical eye, he took in the long legs, slender waist, and deceptive, long hair, with bangs that fell captivatingly in his eyes. The boy was half a head shorter than Treize, which added to the deception. His face was intelligent, quizzically turned towards Treize, and the eyes were a most startling shade of icy blue. Not beautiful, Treize thought, but quite astonishingly pretty. When he matured further, though, Treize imagined this young man would be quite breathtaking.  
  
Well, the confusion over the gender of his quarry was no reason to give up the chase. All it required was a slight change in tactics. He leaned closer to the boy, coming near to but not entering his personal space, using subtle body language to convey friendliness, but with a tangible sense of power. He made his voice smooth as silk as he asked:  
  
"Can I help you?" A simple phrase, but the boy's eyes widened slightly, and there was a slight hesitation as he answered.  
  
"Um. perhaps. I'm new here, you see, and I don't seem able to find my way anywhere. All this," he gave a swipe of his hand that took in the sprawling grounds, the huge buildings, and the massive numbers of students in one gesture, "it's all so different from what I'm used to."  
  
"I understand. The Academy takes some getting used to, and it can be quite overwhelming at first. If you'll just let me examine your schedule, I'm sure I can tell you where to go."  
  
The boy smiled, but shook his head regretfully. "Actually, since this is my first day, I'm supposed to wait here for someone to give me the grand tour." He examined a slip of paper in his hand. "Someone called. Joshua Edwards?"  
  
Damn, Treize cursed silently, and I've just scared him off for you. Edwards would probably spend the rest of his day exempt from classes cowering in his room, praying that six o' clock would never come, instead of showing this boy around like he was supposed to. A pity. But on the other hand. Treize had a keen eye for an opportunity, and he had an ingenious idea. This was not an opportunity he was going to let pass. The teachers of his remaining classes would never notice if he wasn't there today, the sheer number of students in the huge amphitheater style lecture halls preventing them from keeping an accurate count of their classes. And if any professor did happen to note Treize's absence, they would probably assume he was off performing one of his numerous Student Council duties. He should have no problem getting notes for his missed lectures from another classmate.  
  
"Well, since your appointed guide seems to have misplaced himself, I would be more than happy to show you around today," he said, with his most charming smile. He was visibly rewarded when a faint blush tinted the other boy's cheeks.  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't ask you to do that. It's so much trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all," Treize interrupted smoothly. "I would be more than happy to."  
  
"Well, if you're sure." the blond still seemed hesitant to accept.  
  
"I'm sure," said Treize in a voice that suggested that the matter was closed. "And since I'm going to be giving you the tour today, I suppose we'd better introduce ourselves. I am Treize Kushrinada."  
  
The boy showed no visible reaction. Apparently he hadn't been around long enough for word to spread to him. "I'm Zechs Marquise," he said, extending one slender hand, which Treize grasped. His handshake was firm, and though his hands were well manicured, Treize still felt the calluses that came from hours holding a fencing foil. Briefly he wondered if the boy was any good.  
  
"Well, come on then, let's get you acquainted with the grounds." Treize led Zechs into the main building nearest them, a massive structure of white stone that served as the center of the student's non-academic lives at the boarding school. A wide verandah was reached with broad stone steps, and here many students who had some free time or who were done for the day gathered in their cliques, all chattering at once on a thousand inane topics. By contrast, the entry hall through the oak double doors was quiet, since the bell for the next class had been rung, and few free students were willing to spend the beautiful day inside. The hall was lovely, paneled in dark wood and lit with a series of tall floor-to-ceiling windows. At either end of the hall were two large, red carpeted spiral staircases, and between them another set of double doors. Treize took in the hall with a sweep of his hands.  
  
"This is the school's housing building, and it's where you'll probably spend most of your time when you're not in classes. That," he pointed to the left-hand staircase, "leads to the girls' dormitories, and the other leads to the boys'. Have you been assigned a room number yet?"  
  
Zechs nodded, and handed Treize the piece of paper that had Edwards' name on it, and presumably any other information he needed to remember. Trieze swept his eyes over it quickly.  
  
"361. I'll show you that later, but first you should probably look in the cafeteria." He crossed the wood flooring to the other set of double doors, and Zechs followed. "You may want to cover your ears now."  
  
The noise that descended upon them when Treize opened the doors was monumental. If there had been hundreds of people on the lawn, thought Zechs, surely there must be thousands here.  
  
"How many people are in there?" he gasped, barely heard over the uproar.  
  
Treize chuckled. "Not as many as you'd think, actually. The place just has incredible acoustics. There's probably only about a hundred eating now. They could never fit everyone in at the same time, so you'll be assigned a lunch period, anywhere from nine till one o' clock." Zechs seemed to digest this, still staring at the milieu. He opened his mouth as though to ask something, but shut it again quickly.  
  
"Yes?" Treize prompted.  
  
"Well. it's just." Zechs looked up at him, shyly. "When is your lunch period?"  
  
Trieze chuckled softly. "Oh, I don't eat down here. I take my meals upstairs in the Student Council quarters.  
  
"Oh," Zechs said quietly. "You're on the Student Council?"  
  
Trieze nodded, and left it at that. Let Zechs hear from another source about Treize's position. It was far more interesting to see how he acted around him without knowing.  
  
Next, Treize took Zechs up the right-hand staircase. Zechs' room was on the third floor, halfway down the long hallway. They entered using the keycard that Zechs fished from his pocket.  
  
"You're lucky," said Treize as they stepped into the room. "You don't have to share with anyone just now. That may change, of course, but it's rare for a new student to get a single room."  
  
The room wasn't large, but it wasn't tiny either, and what it lacked in spaciousness it made up for in luxury. Like all the rooms, it had its own fireplace, and closet, along with an oak dresser, two chairs, an roll- top desk and a large four-poster, curtained bed. The carpet was soft and thick, and all the furniture was lovely and elegant. Another door led to a small private bath. All in all, it was a very well-appointed dorm, though to Treize, who held his own suite on the sixth floor, which was entirely given to Council quarters, it seemed small and a tad cramped.  
  
The other buildings were viewed quickly, a separate building for every subject, Language Arts, Sciences, Maths. Treize made a point of showing Zechs around to every classroom on his schedule, since only knowing which building to look for was rather like only knowing what continent you were headed for. Treize was rather surprised to realize that he was quite enjoying himself, so much that at times he almost forgot to treat this as a hunt. Zechs was intelligent and quite witty, with a dry sense of humor and good timing for jokes. It seemed that if he was going to have any problems at all at the Academy, it would be in getting used to the sheer numbers of other students. Treize watched the smaller boy as he studiously avoided crowds, and when he couldn't avoid them, he went pale and quiet until they reached a quieter place. That was a bad sign, Treize thought. Corsica Military Academy had over five thousand students, and the only guarantee of privacy at any time was in one's room, with the door locked securely. If Zechs reacted like this in crowds of no more than fifty, how would he be during meals and assemblies, when he would be surrounded by up to two hundred other students? Classes weren't so bad, since everyone was still and quiet, but he had seemed visibly shaken just looking into the cafeteria.. That was when Treize had his second ingenious plan.  
  
"Zechs, I want you to come dine with me tonight, in the Student Council quarters." At the look of surprise on the other boy's face, and fearing that he had been to forward and might lose his quarry, he quickly added: "In our main dining room. All the other Council members would be there, and many of them bring guests. I just haven't had anyone to invite for a while, so I thought perhaps you would like to join me." he let the sentence trail off for a moment, allowing Zechs to make the first move.  
  
The blond seemed to be seriously considering his proposition. It made Treize almost chuckle to think how much any other student in the school would give up for the chance to get an invitation to the Student Council dinner. And now this pretty, long haired waif who had barely been there five hours had an invitation, and had to think twice about accepting.  
  
Treize's spirits rose as Zechs looked up at him, a small, shy smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I accept." 


End file.
